


Padawan's First Kidnapping III

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Padawan's First Kidnapping [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, Planet Bandomeer (Star Wars), Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: It's Obi-Wan's first night as a slave in a Bandomeerian deep-sea mine. He's finding it very difficult to sleep.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Guerra, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Xanatos, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Padawan's First Kidnapping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Padawan's First Kidnapping III

**Author's Note:**

> Technically Obi-Wan isn't a Padawan at this point, but I believe this _is_ his first kidnapping so we're sticking with this one.

Obi-Wan was cold.

It was his first night in the barracks since he woke up here. Guerra slept two bunks away, perfectly still.

His ribs hurt. His shoulder had gone numb. His head still throbbed where his hair was matted with dried blood. And he couldn’t sleep.

He tried to focus his mind on healing. If he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, he should at least work on getting stronger. If he didn’t get better, he wouldn’t be able to use the Force to get his collar off, and if he couldn’t get his collar off, he’d never be able to escape the mine.

His stomach growled. 

Force, he couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d eaten. Not since he’d been brought aboard, that’s for sure. Guerra said they only ate once a day, at breakfast. He’d have to wait until then.

Was it that fruit he’d taken with Si Treemba? It seemed so long ago already, but he was pretty sure it had only been a day or two.

The fighting had finally settled down. Obi-Wan thought it had been maybe half an hour since he’d last heard someone’s face hit the durasteel and cheers go up. He’d almost been one of those faces, until Guerra made a joke about how great of a fighter the other guy would be for defeating a little kid with broken ribs.

Guerra had promised that he stuck his neck out for no one, wouldn’t protect Obi-Wan, especially if he was stupid. Obi-Wan was incredibly lucky that Guerra’s joke had been enough to save him.

With his good arm, Obi-Wan adjusted the flimsy blanket so it was tucked in tighter around him. He hoped it didn’t get any colder tonight. He was already on the verge of shivering. The electro-collar around his neck was ice cold. He would have thought that for as annoyingly loud as it hummed, the motor inside would produce enough heat to make it warm to the touch, but unfortunately not.

He tugged at the collar gently, trying to adjust it to sit more comfortably. Futile effort, he knew, but he couldn’t help but fidget. He was freezing, he couldn’t focus, and he was hungry, dirty, and exhausted.

He wanted to go home. Krizz Qui-Gon, and krizz the Agricorps. All he wanted was to go back to the Temple and never leave again.

He sighed. That wasn’t the way of a Jedi though, Knight or Corpsmember. It would do no good to dwell on impossibilities. He had to think of a plan to get out of here. As much as he’d like to think that Qui-Gon or one of the Agricorps Jedi would come rescue him, he very much doubted it would happen. Si Treemba had been asleep when he and Xanatos had been attacked, and if Qui-Gon found out that he’d been fighting alongside Xanatos, well…

Would he even try to find him? After what Xanatos had told him, Obi-Wan had his doubts.

Obi-Wan sighed and pushed the troubled thoughts aside. It was late. If he couldn’t sleep, he’d at least meditate and think healing thoughts until the morning. If he was going to survive five years in the slave mines, he couldn’t have cracked ribs and a burned shoulder and a head injury.

He settled into a breathing pattern, and asked the Force to guide him. Slowly, it wrapped around him, filling him with a sense of peace, if not comfort. 

He would make it through this. He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Krizz is to kriff what dang is to damn.


End file.
